En Rose Af Kærlighed
by Sheiala
Summary: En rødhåret skikkelse løber gennem gangene... og støder ind i en person... og ny kærlighed opdages...


En rødhåret skikkelse styrtede ned gennem Hogwarts gange, det første sne havde lagt sig tungt over vinduerne, så gangene var kun oplyst af faklernes skær.

'Jeg kommer forsent! Professor Longbotten slår mig ihjel! Han fodre den giftige tentakula med mig!' Tænkte den rød håret skønhed desperat, mens hun forsatte sig martonløb gennem gangene. Selvom hun var ynglings eleven blev det ikke beder! Longbotten ville bare tage det være at han hans ynglings elev kom forsent! Det ville blive helved!

Hun drejede intet ane on et hjørne i hø fart, intet ville havde sket hvis hun havde sænket farten, eller hvis hun bare havde kigget sig for, eller måske ville der. Det kan ingen vide, måske var det skæbnen måske ikke?

Hun ramte i høj fart en ukendt genstand, og faldt ligeså lang som hun var, hvilket faktisk var rimelig langt. Hun ville havde ramt jorden med næsen først, hvis ikke at hun mens hun faldt havde grebet fat i det første hun kunne få fat i. Desværre væltede denne ting med hende, det lykkedes hende på en eller anden måde hende at lande oven på tingen, i stedet for med den oven på hende.

Dette tager en del tid at læse, men i virkeligheden, varede alt dette mindre end 10 sekunder.

Hun klemte forskræmt om genstanden, og ventede skræmt på smerten fra faldet, der skulle ikke ligges skjul på at hun var en være bangebuks, og smerten var ikke noget hun brød sig om.

Men smerten? Den kom ikke? Hun åbnede ikke øjne, som hun havde lukket i faldet, selvom genstanden nede under hende begyndte at bevæge sig. Det gik op gik op for hende at det var en person hun lå på! Gud! Personen ømmede sig stille, kunne hun høre dette måtte jo også havde gjort rimelig ondt at blive landt på!

Den rød håret pige åbnede forsigtigt øjne, hun var lidt bange for at se hvem det faktisk var hun havde landt på.

Hendes brune øjne mødte et par meget lyseblå, hun gik i en chokligne tilstand, så hun blot lå og stirrede ind i de fantastiske kornblå øjne, der var fyldt med varme, det var ikke varme hun kunne se i dem? Jo! Det var det! Dejlig fantastisk varme der gennemtrængte hende fra top til tå og fik hendes hjerte til at svulme op til dobbeltstørrelse. Varmen fyldte hendes hjerne op med en dejlig summen, der nægtede hende at tænkeklart, alt i dette var så dejligt og varmt.

Desværre blev det perfekte øjeblik afbrudt af den blåøjede der sagde med en smule, men kun en smule drømmende stemme: "Du ligger oven på mig?" Det var faktisk ikke et rigtigt spørgsmål, mere en konklusion.

Da øjeblikket var forbi, var hun i stand til at kigge væk fra øjne, og studere resten af ansigtet. Huden var dejlig lys, meget lys i forhold til de fleste drenge.

Håret var en smule længere end moden forskrev, samtidigt med at det havde en smuk blond farve, eller nej det var lyser end blond, det var en smuk farve der endnu ikke var et navn for.

En dejlig lugt som den første sne, det nyeste pergament, og en ny åbnet flaske blæk på første skoledag kom fra ham. Alt i alt lugtede han af alt det dejligste i verden.

Hun følte en stor trang til at køre hænderne op i hans hår, og kysse hans fyldige læber, samtidig med hun bare blev liggende oven på ham, i al evig. Bare at nyde følelsen af hans krop mod hendes.

Hun var godt i gang med at køre hænderne op i hans, for at se om det virkelig var så blødt som det så ud til, men så mærkede hun stikkende smerte ved venstre hånd, hun hvinede: "AV!" mens hun sprang op og væk fra ham, hun stak som blødte en lille smule i munden.

Øjeblikket mellem dem var brudt og hun blev nu opmærksom på hvem det var! Det var Logan! Logan Lovegood! Hendes bedste ven gennem hele deres Hogwarts tid! Samtidig blev hun opmærksom på hvad det var hun havde stukket sig på, det var en fjerpind. Logan havde åbenbart besluttet sig for i gang at droppe besværgelser, og i stedet for side på gangen med sin digt samling og skrive underlige digte.

Noget andet gik op for hende… Havde han altid været så smuk? Det havde han da ikke været i går da de spillede troldmands skak? Nej! Han havde aldrig været så smuk! Han måtte havde gjort noget ved sig selv! Han var så se… Hun stoppede sig selv igen, hvad pokker var det for nogen tanker han havde!? For guds skyld! Hun havde kendt drengen siden hun var blevet født, hvorfor begyndte hun nu at se om som Smuk, lækker og super hot!? Det her var så forkert, så meget meget forkert!

"øhm hej Rose." Lød det fra Logan i et forsøg på at bryde den akavet situation.

"Hej Logan." Smilede hun, og først for sent opdaget hun at hendes stemme havde en smule flirtende undertone.

Det blev desværre kun belønnet med et nervøst smil fra Logans side, som vidste han ikke hvordan han skulle reagere på det, hvilket kan nok heller ikke gjorde "Var du ikke på vej til time?" spurgte han stille, og helt uden den normale drømmende undertone, men bare stille, og en smule uroligt.

Spørgsmålet havde varet et kejtet og ikke særlig godt lykkedes forsøg på at lede opmærsomheden væk fra ham, og over på hende.

Hun gav et forskrækket spjæt fra sig: "Åh nej! Longbotten slår mig ihjel!" hun havde fuldstændig glemt alt om at hun skulle i skole! Hun havde været i sin egen lille boble af lykkke, men nu sprang den fuldstændigt, og dagligdagen væltede ind over hende, som sne der væltede ned af bjergets top.

"Vi ses i aften Logan!" råbte hun over skulderen til ham, da hun løb sin vej, væk fra ham og hele den situation.

Hun satte i løb væk fra ham, ud af slottet og ud i den nyfaldende hvide sne. Hun stoppede pludseligt op og lagde mærke til hun holdt noget i sin højder hånd, hun rettede blikket mod den, og så en rose med blomsterblade som det røde blod, og stilk og blade som det fineste og grønneste græs. Den smukkeste rose hun nogensinde havde set.

Hun vidste med det samme hvem den var fra, den var fra Logan det var hun 100% sikker på. Han havde lavet dette tricks før, men aldrig en rose. Han havde gjort det så mange gange, men altid med en solsikker, en gul solsikker. Og altid havde der været en lille note hvor der stod 'En solsikke for venskab'

Hun smilede blidt for sig selv, og lugtede til rosen,

En rose for kærlighed.


End file.
